


Humility

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Mob, Gen, Implied Violence, hostile encounter, implied master/pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A less than warm reception for a Queen of Asgard
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Humility

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was death comes calling for the bingo thingy I didn't do/finish in October

* * *

“Well, this is certainly not the warm welcome I deserve, pet.” So many swords drawn, scared and angry faces all of them facing her. Hela clicked her tongue, “Tch-Tch, such hostility.”

“Not many will open their arms willingly when death comes calling, my queen.” Someone from the crowd let loose a rock that collided with your temple causing you to cry out in pain.

“How disappointing,” Hela brought her hands up smoothing them over her hair transforming the beautiful tresses into an impressively pointy helm, “I must teach them humility then.” Hela’s eyes scanned the crowd until she found her first target, the one who dared harm her possession...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more Hela things, drop a comment if you agree, or show some love by hitting that kudos. If you want.


End file.
